


《相遇，为了在这里生活》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.梗源@1109的1109太太，原梗链接：戳这里，一切好的都归她，不好都在我_(√ ζ ε:)_2.剧情捏造&私人解读3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	《相遇，为了在这里生活》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.梗源[@1109的1109 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com)  
> 太太，原梗链接：[戳这里 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com/post/1e03c66d_1c94984fa) ，一切好的都归她，不好都在我_(√ ζ ε:)_  
> 2.剧情捏造&私人解读  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

蓝天已抛弃了我，我点起一堆火  
点这火，以便成为它的朋友，  
点这火，为了让它在冬夜指引我，  
点这火，为了更好的生活。

我把白日给我的全给了火：  
森林，灌木，麦田，葡萄园，  
巢和它们的鸟儿，房子和它们的钥匙，  
昆虫，花朵，毛皮，节日；

我在噼啪作响的火焰声中活过，  
在火焰的热烈香氛中活过；  
像一条小船在幽闭的水面下沉，  
像一个死人，孑然一身。

——《为了在这里生活》；[法]保罗•艾吕雅

做出那个决定，只需要瞬息。

萨博沉着的将荷尔蒙制成的针剂推入手臂淡青色血管，颇有些惊异的感受着自己身上由内而外的转变，身量缩水，曲线变柔，蛋白质化作脂肪在胸口和臀部堆积，膨胀的速度像是要崩开他的裤腰和衬衣纽扣，他的皮肤在变得细滑，音调拔高，甚至于礼帽下的头发也开始不受控的舒展延长，犹如被春风滋养起来的幼嫩枝条，它们蜷曲着打着卷儿自他的脸颊垂落，因为未经打理而显得凌乱，却又富有光泽。

他看起来终于完全是个女孩儿了。

来不及缅怀自己腿间缺失的器官，萨博怀着对克尔拉的满腔敬意飞速得扒下自己的外衣（时至今日他才对他的女性同僚的日常困苦真正的感同身受），他整理了自己蓬乱的金发，又把领巾改造成了小臂上的巧妙装饰——正好掩盖注射后的针孔，至于外套这种来不及改造的东西则被他直接丢进了身旁的垃圾桶中，但这不意味着和自己的礼帽告别不令人心痛。

对面街角正传来追兵迫近的声音。

萨博深吸了口气，大方的将自己的胸口那些本就摇摇欲坠的纽扣一把拽下，试图借自己惹眼的胸部让人忘记他下半身的不和谐音——哈伦裤还勉强说的过去，但是穿着男式马靴上街的淑女绝对闻所未闻。

虽然不太能理解伊万科夫平日对手的心情，萨博想到，但毋庸置疑的一点是，一个打扮成自己这样的‘漂亮姑娘’，绝对不符合礼节到会引起大众围观。

好在他已经选定了脱身的办法。

萨博挺起胸膛，尽可能的模仿着记忆里克尔拉行走时的姿势，他看准的目标正靠在巷口不远的墙壁上吃着还剩一半的饭团，宽檐帽配长大衣，从他的角度无从判断对方的年龄身份，只能从体格隐约的推测是个青年，正是会被主动贴上的女人撩到魂不守舍的年纪。

“达令～”他掐着一把温柔甜腻的嗓音扑住对方的手臂，极心机的让它正面蹭上自己柔软的胸部，“人家等了你好久～”

他用余光瞥见追兵冲进他方才藏身的小巷。

直到那些人的影子完全被黑暗的巷口吞没，萨博才意识到自己已经将这个人在身边拽了许久，然而奇的是将近三分钟的时间里他居然完全没有对自己这个突然冲上投怀送抱的女人做出任何表示——要么他在这里另有原因，要么他是个死人。

两者他都不想招惹。

但现在才注意到这些，可能已经有些来不及了。

萨博在心中遗憾的叹息了半句，他是真的不想把事情闹大，因为任务失败被龙批评还在其次，但万一被禁掉公款吃喝的特权才真的是得不偿失，但既然后果已经造成，他身为革命军的参谋总长，无论如何都得迎战。

“抱歉。”他说到，恢复了一贯的礼貌与平淡，“我想我是认错人了。”

他放开了那人的胳膊，背在身后的另一只手却已经做好了攻击的准备，要是因此被纠缠——他想到，不管是性意味的还是任务意味的，他都不会让他好过。

而那人果然拽住了他。

有件外套落在了他的肩上。

萨博愣了，终于抬起头正视这个倒霉鬼的脸，被宽檐帽和墨镜挡掉了大半，余下的部分皮肤上则散步着些许跳脱的雀斑，那是一张很年轻的男性面孔，而他也很确定，自己从未在现实中见过。

但却有些熟悉。

“你……”他有些茫然，嗫嚅了几声又沉默，然而那个年轻男人却仿佛看穿了他的窘迫一样笑了起来，“拿走吧，谁还没点麻烦事呢。”

他是真心的。

萨博突然感到了几分遗憾。

他不是个真正的女人，他琢磨着，这会成为这故事里唯一的败笔，因为正常的收梢应该是他为他的外套回以微笑和电话虫号码，然后去找一家装潢精美的餐厅共进晚餐。但他是窃取了女主位置的小偷，不具备任何浪漫情节该有的套路，他没有可以随意给出的电话虫号码，也没有优雅而得体的吃相，他甚至不是真正的女人。

“怎么，”但他还是抬起头，送给这年轻男人一个明艳的微笑，“你是想要些报答吗？”

“不敢，”男人微笑着举起双手，“但你如果执意和我约会，那我当然欢迎。”

“那还是算了，”萨博笑着穿上对方的外套，“你是个帅哥没错，但约会可不该挑我这种危险的…人。”他刻意模糊了某个音节。

“话虽如此，”男人道，“但你很漂亮。”

你很漂亮。

萨博在心中重复，尽管他根本不知道自己变为女性后会拥有怎样的外貌，但这个与他素昧平生的青年在街角说出这话，不含任何轻佻的味道，它甚至轻盈的不像一句恭维，简直宛如萨博这幅古怪的打扮和女性的躯壳什么都没有藏住，而这个青年墨镜背后的眼，直接看穿了这年轻的革命军燃烧的灵魂。

他这样说，所以他就信了。

“谢谢……”萨博犹豫了下，最终还是补充道，“期待我们的下次相逢。”

或再也不见。

而那个青年也笑，冲他摆了摆手，转身朝着与萨博相背的方向走去。而在萨博没有看见的地方，他赤裸的后背上所盘踞的紫白纹身，正是白胡子海贼团骄傲的纹章。

但那终究只是时代洪流里一次无足轻重的短暂相遇，甚至比不过机械齿轮落地的半声轻响，当时的他们没有谁觉出其中的重量，更没想过要靠它支撑往后的，漫长的生活。

**Author's Note:**

> “我们等待已久的人往往会突然出现，他们出现时我们要么还刮着脸，要么为摔坏新唱片烦闷，或者手指才被碎片划伤，还在流血——生命的琐碎景象不容许我们庄重宏大的重逢。”  
> 全文1500+，以上。


End file.
